1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices that generate vibration in accordance with a touch operation performed by a user, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a device which provides a user with tactile sensation by generating vibration on a touch panel by applying a voltage to a piezoelectric element fixed to the touch panel. Accordingly, the user can obtain a feeling of performing an input operation.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-222326